


Content

by PoisonMantis



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, I have no self control, Influencer AU, They're friends but who knows if it'll stay that way, because IA and i can't stop ourselves, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonMantis/pseuds/PoisonMantis
Summary: Influencer AU? Why not.





	Content

**Author's Note:**

> A short one for yall, sorry about that! Me and IA (IncandescentAntelope, check her out, she's lovely) have been talking about an Influencer AU for a bit now, and this is the first in what I hope will be a really long series! I'm super excited for this, since we've had some really good ideas!

Yurio adjusted the sleeves of his jacket. “Hurry up, I’m freezing.” He shifted his weight onto one leg and let his jacket fall from his shoulders to his elbows, exposing his skin to the freezing air.

Otabek knelt for a better angle. “You could have taken these inside.” He snapped a few photos. 

“The light makes these jeans look less shit.” Yurio shook his hair out. “These people make awful jeans.”

“So you’re making a sponsored post for them.”

“Yes.” Yurio pulled his jacket back up. “I dont get to pick what jeans I wear.”

Otabek shook his head. “You know you could have turned the offer down.”

“I could have but I don’t want to spend 500 dollars on this jacket. Their jeans are just shit.” Yurio pet the fluffy white sleeves. 

“When does the post need to be up?” Otabek handed Yurio his phone back.

Yurio shrugged. “They want the photos first.” He flicked through the photos Otabek took. “I want dinner.”

“Delivery?” Otabek was used to Yurio’s cold demeanor by now. 

“I don’t care.” Yurio headed inside, reading an email. “They want me to post on my story, too.”

“Do you need a video?” Otabek closed the door, grabbing a blanket from the couch. “Here, the heat’s not on yet.”

Yurio took the blanket, wrapping himself in it. “No, I can just post the photo censored, it looks like.”

“That’s easy. Did you get a message back from Nikiforov?” Otabek messed with their old space heater. 

“Yeah, he wants to work with me.” Yurio curled up on the couch. “I don’t know what exactly that means, but he didn’t ignore me, so.”

Otabek sat beside him. “With you or the brand?”

“The brand. He thinks a brand rep emailed him.” Yurio showed him the email chain. “Her name is Jessica.”

“And you needed to lie… why?” Otabek pulled his laptop out, picking at the peeling “Tiger Apparel” brand stickers. 

“Don’t pick at that, it’ll come off.” Yurio snapped. “I look more professional if I have a brand rep rather than just my roommate or my personal email.”

Otabek opened his email account, scrolling through the dozens of emails from people asking to promote Yurio’s brand.

Yurio had been working for years to own a clothing brand, using every trick he knew to get the clothing as high quality as he could. When he moved in with Otabek, he named his poor longsuffering friend his business partner and dragged him into the company. They sold hoodies, t-shirts, and Yurio’s favorite, black mesh crop tops with gold embroidered designs across them. It was a bit hard to wear them in Russia, but Yurio regularly used his ad money to visit much warmer countries, bringing Otabek along as his photographer and bodyguard.

It’s hard to travel when you’re 5’3, look about 12 and have the temper of an injured badger.

“What did he say exactly?” Otabek opened the document full of Yurio’s plans for the brand.

“He’s excited to work with us on a line of high quality clothing, and will be in touch soon.” Yurio locked his phone and tossed it to the floor. “I think he means retail.”

Nikiforov owned a chain of retail stores Yurio had been trying to get his brand in for months. The man was hard to contact- All his emails were automated, he didn’t have DMs open anywhere, and no matter who you called, nobody seemed to have a number for anyone in his company. Finally, Yurio found an email for his head of marketing, and got through to Nikiforov.

“Did he say why he’s not in touch now?” Otabek scrolled through the design sketches and material lists, hunting for Nikiforov’s instagram handle.

“He’s on vacation in Japan.” Yurio stretched out, putting his feet on Otabek’s lap. “I saw him post about it.”

Otabek moved the laptop to avoid crushing Yurio’s feet. He checked Nikiforov’s recent posts and sure enough, there were several showing the silver haired businessman in Japan. “Who’s that?”

Yurio leaned over, looking at the screen. Otabek was pointing at a photo of Nikiforov, smiling in a suit and standing next to a small, chubby man with black hair and glasses. “Is he tagged?”

“It just goes to some Japanese travel account.” Otabek pulled up the tagged accounts. “It looks like their brand rep.”

Yurio frowned. “It’s sponsored. Look.” He pointed to the caption. Just at the end, Otabek read #ad. “Who the hell is paying for a sponsored post from Nikiforov?” 

“Someone with more money than us. Dinner?” Otabek closed the laptop. 

“Wake me up when it’s done.” Yurio pulled the blanket up to his chin.

Otabek smiled and shook his head. “You have a bed.”

“Yeah but I’ll kill you if you wake me up while I’m in bed.” Yurio curled up on his side as Otabek headed for the kitchen.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any suggestions for who to write about next?


End file.
